This application relates to Freeze Control Valve that opens and closes in response to a preset bellows that respond to environmental temperature conditions, with no other operational sources except the outside temperature.
The invention application is for freeze control protection for all residential and commercial plumbing systems that are exposed to freezing conditions.
The Freeze Control Valve can be connected to a water line just behind the outside exposed bib or faucet, or screwed onto the bib or facet where the water hose connects, both applications can be preformed with the Do It Yourself Kit supplied with the Freeze Control Valve.